On The Run
by MarvelGeeeek
Summary: Rogue and Logan are forced to leave the mansion , friends and family because of a team of powerful mutants that are hunting down Rogue. She has just gained her powers from Captain Marvel and misses Charles and Raven. How will they cope/survive. Sequel To 'War Of Hearts'. You don't have to read that first but to understand it I recommend it , please review,follow and favourite .
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! Ok so first things first this is a sequel to my story 'War Of Hearts' which I recommend reading first but if you cant be bothered these notes will fill you in XD. Please review and follow and fave this story and if you like my other stories follow and fave me . Enjoy xxx**

Rogue and Logan drove down a road at the country side. It was peaceful there , nothing but fields , trees and animals with the small road they were driving down.

Logan was smoking his cigar whilst driving the car. Rouge sat staring out of the window staring out at the beautiful fields. She hated this, running away. She had really built a family when she was back at the mansion ,something she hadn't really experienced before. She was glad to have Logan though. If she'd had her way she would have had him stay at the mansion where it was safe with Charles and the others but Logan refused to let her leave alone and she was no match for his stubbornness.

"Shall I put the radio on?"He asked braking the silence. Rogue shook her head , still refusing to meet his gaze. "How are you holding up kid?"He asked full of concern.

"I hate this"She replied bluntly.

"Look kid I've never really been good with this kind of thing , giving advice and stuff but if you decide that this was a mistake I'll gladly drive you back to the mansion"Logan replied sympathetically.

"Thank you Logan , I cant go back though, their not safe while I'm there"She said sadly.

"I'm sorry kid"Logan replied.

"Why? It's not your fault"She said whilst forcing a smile.

The pair sat in silence again as Logan continued to drive. Rogue wasn't sure where they were going but Logan had said he had a lodge out in the country side that was a couple of hours away. Rogue trusted Logan so she agreed to it.

She thought about the time she had spent in the mansion. Part of her wished Bobby hadn't of told her about all of the dangerous mutants so that her and Logan could still live there.

A tear formed in her eye but she tried to conceal it so that Logan wouldn't pick up on it . She knew that if she got too upset he would just turn around. She couldn't go back ,not until this was all sorted.

Around an hour later they arrived at a gas station , they had run out of petrol. Logan got out of the car too refill.

Rogue was alone, she could run. She then felt a familiar presents in her head.

"Charles?"She thought. There was no reply. She ignored the feeling of his present and just stared at the window. The feeling grew stronger to the point where she couldn't ignore it.

"Charles?"She thought again.

"Rogue?"His voice replied in her head. A stream of tears streamed flowed from her eyes.

"I'm not changing my mind Charles"She said out loud sadly.

"Rogue please, we miss you , I miss you"He said in her head sadly.

"Don't make this any harder please"She thought trying to hide any emotions.

"Please"

Rogue didn't reply she just began crying.A few seconds later she could feel Charles leave from her head.

Why did this have to happen to her , why now when everything was so perfect. If this had happened any other time in her life it wouldn't have been as bad , that's the bit that bothers her the most. She wiped the tears away from her face and waited for Logan to return.

He returned to the car around 5 minutes later. He sat down and turned the key to start the car.

"You should wear your seatbelt Logan"She said forcing a smile.

"Nah , I don't need it "Logan replied as the car started moving. "Do me a favour and grab a cigar from my bag"Logan asked.

"Sure"She replied. She then went into his bag and grabbed the pack of cigarettes and passed one to him. "Why do you smoke?"She asked trying to make conversation.

"Well since it doesn't affect me why not"He replied. Rogue nodded her head and sat back in her seat. "You've been crying"Logan said sympathetically .

"How'd you know?"Rogue asked , not meeting his gaze.

"I saw you from inside the gas station"Logan replied. Rogue smiled.

"I thought you were going to say you had some kind of ability that aloud you to do that or something"Rogue joked.

"Wanna talk about it"Logan offered. Rogue remained silent.

"If I talk about it I might give in and go back , I cant afford to do that"Rogue sighed sadly.

"That's fair enough kid"Logan replied.

"Do you miss it there?"Rogue blurted out the question.

"I didn't have what you had but ye , ye I'll miss it there"Logan answered.

For the rest of the journey they didn't speak .They arrived at the lodge around half an hour later.

Rogue stepped out of the car and breathed in the fresh air. At least that was nice. She grabbed her bags , Logan did the same.

They entered the wooden cabin.

"It's not much but …"Logan began

"It's perfect"Rogue smiled at him. There was one room that had a sofa next to a fire place , the dining table and the kitchen in. It was a big room , nothing was cramped. Behind the kitchen there was a hall that lead to a bathroom and two rooms.

"Your rooms the one on the right"Logan said. Rogue nodded and carried her bags towards the room. She stopped outside the door and said "Do you mind if I go to sleep after I've unpacked, it's been a long day"

"It's fine, do you want anything to eat , you've barely eaten"Logan replied.

"I don't really feel like eating"Rogue said sadly. She then entered her room. It was smaller than the main one . It had a small window with the bed next to it. There was a cupboard next to the door . The curtains were red and barley covered the window.

She put her bag on the floor next to cupboard and sat on the bed. She remembered the night she met Charles , the night that changed her life. That night she'd also met Albert the man who ruined her life that she had back with Charles.

She then remembered the second night she was there and how her, Charles and Raven stayed up talking for hours whilst her and Charles were dressed in those ridiculous clothes.

She laughed to herself. That was the moment when she knew she belonged there, with them. A tear streamed from her eye as she thought about them . Then she met Logan , one of her best friends. Then Bobby and Kitty came and their family formed. She missed it so much.

She then saw Charles stand in front of her, just standing there.

"Come home Rogue"He said.

"How are you here"She said whilst wiping her tears away.

"I'm not , not really , I'm in your head"Charles replied.

"I cant come home , they'll kill us all if we do"Rogue said now crying again.

"Rogue…."

"No Charles"She shouted."You cant do this , make me hurt you"Her tears now streaming faster.

She then heard a knock on the door. Rogue wiped her eyes again and said "Come in". Logan then poked his head around the door.

"What's up , I could hear you shouting"Logan said caringly .

"It's nothing"Rogue lied. Logan knew it wasn't the time to talk about it so he nodded and left. Charles was gone. She then lied on the bed with her head in the pillow and just cried.

"Why"She thought to herself as she sobbed into her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please follow fave and review this story.**

The next morning Rogue woke up in shock. She had forgotten what had happened for a moment, but then she remembered and felt empty again.

She got out of bed and began unpacking her things. Her mind was empty , she had no thoughts , no memories, no nothing and she felt numb. She hated this . Hated being stranded.s

She began unpacking her bag and found the stupid bear gloves Charles had given her the second day she was living with him. She held them closely for a while and smiled. She remembered how much joy they bought Charles when she put them on.

After a while she continued packing before realising something .She existed her room

Logan was sat by the table eating and apple with a pint of beer.

"Morning" He called when he saw her exit her room.

"Beer this time? "She asked.

"Why not "Logan replied. Rogue smiled for a moment. She then went to sit opposite him and remembered meeting Logan for the first time and convincing him to stay. She felt proud that she could get through to him.

"I was thinking , we cant stay here too long otherwise they'll find us easier"Rogue said braking the silence.

"Hmmm fair point"Logan replied whilst eating his apple.

"What should we do?"Rogue asked. Logan raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you planned on doing this alone" He laughed. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious"Rogue said sternly. Logan took another greedy bite out of his apple and smiled.

"It's a good thing I've done this enough times too know how to stay hidden "He replied. Rogue let out a sigh of relief. "Tomorrow we'll leave here and go bar hoping" Logan explained.

"Bar hoping?"Rogue asked confusedly.

"Ye lay low, that also means not sleeping much" Logan replied whilst nodding

"Thank you Logan"Rogue said.

"Don't mention it kid"Logan smiled.

"No I mean it, I've never had a friend who would do something like this for me"Rogue said meaningfully.

"I think I know several other people who would gladly have taken my place"Logan smiled.

"You know what I mean"Rogue smiled back. For a moment she felt calm talking to Logan.

"Do you want some breakfast ?"Logan offered.

"Better had if we're bar hoping"Rogue joked. Logan smiled at her before going to the cupboard where the cereal was.

"Ok there's Weetabix or porridge"Logan said. Rogue laughed. "What?"Logan smiled.

"I never took you for someone who would keep healthy breakfast foods that's all"Rogue grinned.

"And you wonder why I'm only having this , someone else bought those for me"Logan said.

"Who?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter"Logan replied bluntly. "So what will it be kiddo"Logan said changing the subject.

"Logan"Rogue said compassionately .

"An old friend who I lost contact with, I have an idea"Logan said changing the subject.

"What?"Rogue asked curiously.

"You still have those new powers?"Logan asked. Rogue closed her eyes and focused and the yellow light appeared around her hands.

"Yep"She smiled.

"I know a place we can go where you can learn to control and use them properly"Logan offered.

"That's a great idea, if I can learn how to control them I can hunt down these mutants myself and put an end to this"Rogue said happily.

"Lets not go so fast"Logan said carefully. Rogues smile quickly changed to a frown."Look these guys are dangerous Rogue"

"So am I"Rogue said in protest.

"Rogue we have no idea what we could be dealing with or how many we're dealing with"Logan replied raising his voice slightly.

"And they don't know what their dealing with , we've defeated Albert several times Logan"Rogue said after standing up.

"Yes and that was before all these powerful mutants came into the picture , I mean seriously Rogue he brought in Captain Marvel for god sakes"Logan replied still sitting.

"Right now I really don't care"Rogue replied.

"Charles would"Logan said sternly.

"Don't brng him into this"Rogue shouted.

"I'm sorry Rogue but this doesn't just involve you"Logan challenged.

"Logan , we cant go back until this is sorted , don't you want to go back"Rogue shouted , a tear formed in her eye.

"Yes I do, you know that"

"Then let me try"Rogue begged.

"That would result in me going back alone and telling Charles that your dead"Logan stated.

"That's not fair Logan, you know it's not"Rogue protested.

"Tell me I'm wrong"Logan said .

"I wish I'd come alone "Rogue shouted. She then went towards the door to exit.

"Where are you going"Logan shouted after her.

"Anywhere"Rogue shouted back. She then left and slammed the door behind her.

"Damn"Logan said to himself.

Rogue stormed away from the lodge. She just felt so angry. She hated this, no she despised it. The cabin was near a large forest so she walked towards there, no one would find her there.

She walked to the centre of the forest . She had a flash back.

" _Captain Marvel hasn't got her powers back , and you had a grip on her for a while" Charles smiled. Rogue forced herself up in shock._

" _What"She said worriedly but also with a hint of excitement. Charles just nodded with a sheepish grin. Rogue then looked down at her hands. She focused her mind and then out of nowhere a yellow glow surrounded her hands. She looked at Charles in awe and then at her hands."Wait, couldn't she fly"She said excitedly . Charles smiled at her . She then hugged him in excitement._

She then snapped back to reality . She missed him so much. She sighed to herself. I can do this , she thought. If I can master these powers then I can fix this and go back.

She focused her mind and a yellow glow formed around her hands. She then focused her gaze on a tree . She didn't quite now how to use her new abilities. She thought for a second and then focused the energy and shot it at the tree.

"Wow"She said to herself . The tree then collapsed and birds flew away. She then shot more of the yellow energy from her hands in fury. She wanted to see what she could really do. She neede a release and this was the perfect opportunity.

Before long several of the trees that once stood around her were on the ground.

"Woops"She said to herself. "Ok so I might need to practice this a bit"Rouge said to herself giving in to Logans side of the argument and sighed heavily before she began walking back the way she came back to the cabin.

 **A.N:Please leave any suggestions in the review section because for the first time in ages I have no idea where I'm taking this story . Please follow and fave me and this story as well. Ty xxx**


End file.
